Crackin' Your Bones
by A Frumious Bandersnatch
Summary: Neytiri wouldn’t admit that she was starting to harbor some affection for this Jakesully man. Even if he was obsessed with his legs.


**A/N:** A short, silly oneshot that attacked me this morning. I felt that the _Avatar_ fandom needed more silliness.

Reviews are most welcome.

**Disclaimer:** _Avatar_ is the creation of James Cameron. I do not own it (though I kind of wish I did, because the visuals were pretty wicked).

* * *

Crackin' Your Bones

He was doing it again.

Neytiri sighed quietly, but did not say what was on her mind. She didn't think the English language had the words for describing her exact thoughts and Jakesully's grasp of Na'vi was still quite poor.

Today was merely a day of observation. She had led him around Hometree so that he would become familiar with the layout and the way of life. This was the first day he had left the shelter of Hometree and his first look at the environs surrounded the Omaticaya. Neytiri wanted him to simply observe life uninterrupted. There was a great deal to learn from simple observation. She wanted him to be aware of the dangers that lay deep within the forest before she led him in a head-on charge straight towards those dangers.

He should have been watching, like she was.

Instead, he was staring at his legs.

They were really very nice legs. Finely muscled for being the legs of a Sky Person Dreamwalker and he was well-coordinated on them. He was learning quickly how to move in the Dreamwalker body; how to land correctly after a long jump, how to use his tail for balance in narrow places and frankly, he moved like he had been Na'vi his entire life. He learned fast; faster than the "scientists" from the Sky People's version of Hometree. He was a warrior, after all.

She thought this from a purely analytical perspective, mind you. Eywa might favor him, yes, but he was a Sky Person and not one of the People. If he was successful in completing his training, he might become one of the People, but there were still weeks ahead of them and he could fail just like others had failed.

But they were just _legs_. Neytiri couldn't begin to understand the fascination he had with his own legs. He would run his fingers over them and flex them as often as possible. Other times, he would be sitting down and his hands would shoot down to his legs as if he was making sure that they were still there.

The other day, after a rainstorm, he had gone out of his way to splash in the puddles and wiggle his toes in the mud, a look of pure bliss on his face. She had even spotted him stepping on the crunchy leaves that the trees had shed, acting, for all the world, like a child. It made Neytiri want to take him by the hand and lead him to a quiet area until he calmed down. Either that or slap him for acting in that manner. She knew he was an adult by the Sky People's standards, but he was so childish at times.

When she ignored the fact that she loved to put her hands on his shoulders whenever he nocked an arrow, under the excuse that she had make sure he was doing it right--

***crack!***

The sound sent some of the local fauna scrambling about and made Neytiri's ears twitch. She shot a glare at Jakesully and hissed at him for doing _that_ again. Another thing he had been doing at every opportunity. He made that awful cracking noise with his ankles. While grateful that he had decided to do it just now -- because it had cut off a certain line of thought before it could get further (he was just nice to look at! She didn't like him! As soon as the three months were up, she was going to disavow any knowledge of his existence!) -- the sound always made her wonder if something had been broken.

When the Na'vi princess wasn't looking, Jake popped his other ankle, smiling at the satisfying crack that sounded and the second twitch he got out of Neytiri's ears. She hated him doing that and usually smacked him if he was close enough, but he couldn't help it. His avatar body was just human enough to manage it and he liked doing it again. He doubted that anyone would believe him if he told them, but he had missed being able to crack his joints.

* * *

-


End file.
